Charizard Returns
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: James gets sick and Ash, Misty, and Brock agree to help out. But when the Pokémon go missing and Jessie is accused, what will happen next?


Charizard Returns  
  
Scene 1 (Jesse and Meowth are walking on a dirt path in a meadow heading towards a forest. James is not with them.)  
  
Narrator: Once again, our heroes.. Wait! Those aren't our heroes! It's Team Rocket. But aren't they missing somebody?  
  
Jessie: That's it, Meowth. I can't walk any farther. (Sits.)  
  
Meowth: I'm tired, too, but we gotta keep walking. We just can't leave James.  
  
Jessie: Poor James. He's so sick.  
  
Meowth: That's why we gotta keep going to we can get some help for him.  
  
Jessie: Let's just rest for one minute.  
  
Meowth: Okay. (Sits down next to Jessie.) Hey, look! Here come the twerps and Pikachu.  
  
Jessie: Who cares? I don't feel very much like stealing Pokémon right now.  
  
  
  
***Theme Song and Title Page: Charizard Returns***  
  
  
  
Misty: Hey, who's that up ahead?  
  
Brock: Uh, oh. It's Team Rocket!  
  
Ash: Let's see what they're up to this time! (All three walk up to Team Rocket.)  
  
Misty: What are you two doing sitting in the middle of the road?  
  
Jessie: Resting.  
  
Ash: But I bet you have some evil plan to steal Pikachu!  
  
Meowth: No, not this time.  
  
Brock: Then you must by trying to steal some other rare Pokémon.  
  
Jessie: Nope, not today.  
  
Ash: Hey, what's wrong with you guys?  
  
Misty: Yeah, and where's James?  
  
Jessie: (Looks away.)  
  
Meowth: James is really sick and we were walking to try to find some help for him.  
  
Ash: I see now. You two are trying to make us feel bad and then you'll lure us into your trap!  
  
Jessie: (Stands up angrily.) How dare you say that! (Covers her face with her hands and starts crying.) He's really sick and we don't know what to do. (Sits down, still crying.)  
  
Ash, Misty, &  
  
Brock: (Look at each other.)  
  
Brock: What do you think we should do?  
  
Misty: I say we go with them and see if we can help. James could really be in big trouble.  
  
Ash: But what if they try to steal Pikachu?  
  
Brock: I've never seen Jessie cry like that before. Maybe she's telling the truth this time. Besides, even if they do try to steal Pikachu, we'll just attack them like we always do.  
  
Meowth: Come on, Jess. Let's keep walking. (Gets up.)  
  
Misty: Wait! Maybe we can help!  
  
Jessie: You? Help us? Why, that's ridiculous! Why would you help us?  
  
Ash: If James is really sick, he could be in real trouble. If one of my friends were sick, I'd get help from anyone I could.  
  
Jessie &  
  
Meowth: (Look at each other.)  
  
Jessie: What should we do?  
  
Meowth: I say it's worth a try. (Calls over to Ash and company.) Follow us!  
  
  
  
Scene 2 (After walking for a long time, our heroes come to a small cabin.  
  
Jessie: (Puts a finger to her lips.) Shh. (They enter.)  
  
James: (Lying on the floor under a thin blanket, moaning weakly.) Jess. Meowth. is that you?  
  
Meowth: Yeah, it's us. And we brought some help.  
  
James: (Opens his eyes and tries to sit up, but falls back down.)  
  
Jessie: James!  
  
Misty: Save your strength.  
  
James: Ung.  
  
Brock: He's burning up! He needs help fast!  
  
Jessie: What do we do?  
  
Ash: We gotta get him to a doctor!  
  
Meowth: But how? James is too big for any of us to carry.  
  
Misty: And he's too sick to walk by himself.  
  
Ash: I know! Maybe our Pokémon can help!  
  
Misty: But none of us has a Pokémon big enough.  
  
Brock: How about Onix? (Throws Onix's Pokéball.)  
  
Meowth: But Onix is too hard and rough. It'll just make him worse. (Brock returns Onix.)  
  
Wobbuffet: Waaaabuffet!  
  
Jessie: We don't need you, Wobbuffet! (Returns Wobbuffet.)  
  
All: (They all hear flapping noises and a growl.)  
  
Ash: Huh? What's that? (All look around.)  
  
Charizard: (A huge fire blast burns a hole in the roof and Charizard lands in the cabin.)  
  
All: Charizard!?  
  
  
  
***Who's That Pokémon?***  
  
  
  
Ash: Charizard?  
  
Brock: What's Charizard doing here?  
  
Meowth: (Translating.) Charizard says it was too lonely at the Characific Valley, so it traveled around trying to find you.  
  
Ash: Wow! It's great to have you back, Charizard!  
  
Misty: Hey, I know! Charizard could bring James to the hospital.  
  
Ash: What do you say, Charizard?  
  
Charizard: (Give thumbs up.)  
  
Ash: All right!  
  
  
  
Scene 3 (James is on Charizard who's flying slowly. Ash and company are running along side of them. They get to the hospital.)  
  
Brock: (Runs up and knocks on the door.) Hey! Is anyone in there?  
  
Doctor: (Opens the door.) Shh! This is a hospital!  
  
Ash: You gotta help us, doctor! It's an emergency!  
  
Doctor: I'll see what I can do. Charizard lands with James. The doctor gets a stretcher and they get James on it and inside. Doctor looks at Pikachu on Ash's head.) Sorry, but Pokémon aren't allowed in this hospital.  
  
Ash: Thanks for helping us, Charizard. (Returns Charizard.) Pikachu, you wait outside.  
  
Misty: Watch Togepi for me, won't you Pikachu? (Pikachu says yes.)  
  
Jessie: Stay here, Meowth. (Humans go inside. Pikachu, Togepi, and Meowth sit outside on the curb.)  
  
Togepi: (Starts using teleport. Meowth, Pikachu, and Togepi are all transported to a forest not far out of town.) Toge-toge- toge-toge.  
  
Pikachu: Pika-pi?  
  
Meowth: Yeah, where are we? And how did we get here?  
  
Togepi: Toge-piiii!  
  
Meowth: Uh, oh. Togepi must have transported us here! Well, I guess we'd better get back to the hospital. (They all start walking. Suddenly, they all heard stomping and the ground starts to shake.)  
  
Pikachu: Pi? (An Ursaring starts running towards them.)  
  
Pikachu &  
  
Meowth: (Scream and start running.)  
  
Togepi: (Sits there, laughing.)  
  
Pikachu: Pi-pi-pi! (Runs back, grabs Togepi, and runs with Meowth.)  
  
  
  
Scene 4 (Back at the hospital, Misty goes outside to check on the Pokémon.)  
  
Misty: Huh? Togepi! Togepi, where are you? Togepi!  
  
Ash: (Comes outside.) What's wrong, Misty?  
  
Misty: Togepi's gone!  
  
Ash: (Looks around.) Pikachu's gone, too! We'd better go look for them! (They both start running off.)  
  
Misty: I hope they're okay.  
  
  
  
Scene 5 (Pikachu, Togepi, and Meowth are running away from Ursaring and screaming.)  
  
Meowth: Uh, oh! Look ahead, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: (Looks ahead and sees the edge of the cliff.) Pika!  
  
Meowth: If we don't do something fast we're gonna be that Ursaring's lunch! (They all stop at the edge of the cliff.) Togepi! Do something!  
  
Togepi: (Laughs.) Toge-pii!  
  
Meowth &  
  
Pikachu: (Scream.)  
  
Meowth: Maybe you could stop it with your Thundershock.  
  
Pikachu: Pika-chuu! (Uses a Thundershock attack.)  
  
Ursaring: (Shocked. Starts to run away.)  
  
Meowth: That was close!  
  
  
  
Scene 6 (Ash, Brock, and Misty are running through the woods calling Togepi and Pikachu.)  
  
Misty: Togepi!  
  
Ash: Pikachu!  
  
Misty: Where are you? (They come back to the hospital.)  
  
Brock: We're back where we started. (Jessie is sitting outside.)  
  
Ash: Hey! I bet Jessie stole Pikachu and Togepi!  
  
Jessie: (Hears Ash.) You stupid little twerp! I was in there the whole time with you! Besides, why would I steal Meowth, too?  
  
Misty: Meowth is gone, too? (Jessie nods.)  
  
Ash: We've gotta keep looking!  
  
  
  
Scene 7 (A boy spots Meowth, Pikachu, and Togepi.)  
  
Boy: Oh wow! A wild Togepi! And Meowth and Pikachu, too! (Throws a Pokéball at them. It hits Meowth, making him fall over.)  
  
Meowth: (Gets up.) Hey, what's the big idea throwing a Pokéball at me?  
  
Boy: A talking Meowth! Wow! I gotta catch it! (Throws Pokéball again.)  
  
Meowth: (Blocks the Pokéball with its tail.) You can't catch me! I'm not a wild Pokémon!  
  
Boy: You're not? Well, I'll just catch Pikachu then.  
  
Ash: Hey! Stop right there! (Grabs Pikachu. Misty grabs Togepi.)  
  
Misty: What's the idea of stealing our Pokémon!?  
  
Boy: I'm sorry. I didn't know they belonged to anybody. I thought there were wild Pokémon!  
  
Ash: Okay. Come one, guys. Let's go back to the hospital. (They all start walking back.)  
  
Boy: You're going to the hospital, too? I was going there, but I got lost in this forest.  
  
Brock: Why don't you come along with us? We know the way.  
  
Boy: Okay. They all walk back to the hospital. Doctor is standing outside waiting.)  
  
Doctor: Oh, thank goodness you're here!  
  
Boy: (Hands Doctor a bottle.) I brought the medicine.  
  
Doctor: Thank you. (Goes inside to bring the medicine to the patients. The boy leaves.)  
  
  
  
Scene 8 (Later. It's getting dark outside. Our heroes and Jessie are still sitting outside. James comes out of the hospital.)  
  
James: Ah! I feel so much better now.  
  
Jessie: James! You're okay.  
  
James: Yeah. The medicine that kid brought really helped.  
  
Jessie: Now we can steal Pikachu!  
  
Meowth: (Looks at Jessie in shock.) What? But the twerps helped us get James to the hospital!  
  
Jessie: So? Are you a member of Team Rocket or not?  
  
James: Jess. let's not. for today.  
  
Jessie: (Sighs.) Fine!  
  
  
  
Scene 8 (Ash and company are walking again.)  
  
Misty: It felt good to help Team Rocket today.  
  
Brock: Yeah. Even though they always try to steal Pikachu, they aren't so bad.  
  
Ash: I'm just glad Charizard came back to me. (Looks at a Pokéball in his hand.)  
  
  
  
Scene 9 (Not too far away, Team Rocket is also walking.)  
  
Jessie: I was really worried about you today, James.  
  
James: (Stops, looks at her, and takes her hand.)  
  
Meowth: (Looks at Jessie and James holding hands in front of it.) Did I miss something here? (Camera makes a heart frame of Jessie and James holding hands and freezes on that with "To Be Continued." on the bottom.) 


End file.
